Without You,Baby
by Wonnie
Summary: Youngmin baru saja mendapat teguran dari kepala sekolah karena nilai dongsaeng kembarnya menurun sejak mengorbit sebagai selebriti. Hyunseong mendapati namjachingunya Jeongmin sedang demam. Donghyun sibuk mengurusi surat kontrak kerja didalam mobil van bersama Minwoo, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Jo Twins, DongWoo, SeongJeong.


Annyeong memberdeul. Mian ane bukannya nerusin si 'Kisu Kara Hajimaru part 9' malah bikin FanFic baru khekhekhe~ ah ane lagi males berperan jadi BadBoy macem Kwangmin yang mesti muter otak mulu setiap saat biar engga meleset. Hey, ane kalo nulis tuh yah penuh penghayatan, cari bahan sana sini, sampe gerakan, kegiatan, gaya pakean, gaya bicara, sampai ekspresinya aja ane peragain apapun bentuknya. *akibat suka ngegambar manga jadi begini* positifnya ane jadi punya banyak ekspresi, bagus dimanfaatin klub Drama==' negatifnya ane dianggap cewe manga *emangnya ane kertas apa?==' and satu lagi, mianhamnida jika judul ama cerita engga nyambung.. Gomen ttebayo~ #bow

Sok atuh dimulai..

Tittle : Without You, Baby.

Author : udah jelas author yang paling cerewet kayanya se-BYF==' engga tau? Bersyukurlah engga kenal ane wkwkwk.

Rated : PG-17

Main Cast : DongWoo, Seong Jeong & Jo Twins.

Genre : BL/Boys Love/YAOI, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Little Rape.

Word Count : 3.448 word

Disclaimer : main cast hanya milik yang menciptakannya. Starship Ent, Parents, Bestfriend. Alur cerita milik author sepenuhnya juga fp Boyfriend Yaoi Fanfictions(Byf).

Warning : YAOI AREA! Engga tau Yaoi atau Boys Love? Mendingan close aja atau kalo tertarik silakan baca dan tinggalkan kesan ente sekalian. Atau mau ngajak perang boleh! Ayo dong ajak perang*plak.

+++Happy Reading+++

"Kwangmin! Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar, kemarilah.." panggil seorang namja blonde setengah berteriak pada namja yang wajahnya serupa dengannya yang sedang asik main game online di laptopnya, suasana hatinya sekarang ini sedang cemas bercampur kesal. Bagaimana namja blonde itu tidak cemas maupun kesal? Sejak mereka debut menjadi seorang selebriti kwangmin yang merupakan dongsaeng sekaligus namjachingu-nya itu semakin malas untuk belajar dan siang tadi kepala sekolah menegurnya karena nilai kwangmin yang makin menurun, ia khawatir dengan kondisi kwangmin dan tentu saja dia-pun khawatir juga.

"wae chagi? Aku sedang asik nih.. nanti saja." Balas namja yang asik main game juga sedikit berteriak, yang pastinya langsung membuat kedutan kesal tertera dikepala namja blonde. "jangan panggil aku chagi jika kau tidak mau mendengarku, panggil aku Hyung!" protes Youngmin lalu menjitak kepala dongsaengnya itu setelah ia menghampiri dan mengambil Laptop yang sejak tadi menyita perhatian namja tampan yang rambutnya di cat ungu untuk pembuatan mv mereka yang baru.

"aww.. apa sih hyung!? Aku hampir menyelesaikan level terakhir!" frustasi Kwangmin saat game yang dimainkannya di un-install dan di delete oleh Youngmin namjachingu plus Hyung kembarnya. "kau sebaiknya pergi kekamarmu dan segeralah belajar! Aku tidak suka jika kau terus begini Kwang…" jawab Youngmin, dengan nada memelas sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kwangmin dan menatap dalam-dalam mata dongsaengnya untuk mempertegas ucapannya, namun kelakuannya itu membuat namja berstatus SEME itu menelan ludahnya berulang kali dan menahan perasaannya yang ingin menerkam namja dihadapannya sekarang juga.

"hh.. hyu.. hyung, jangan menatapku seperti itu, memang apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu padaku?" kwangmin memutus kontak matanya dengan namja pirang itu dan beralih menenggak air mineral dari gelas yang sedari tadi menemaninya bermain game.

"kau! Kau masih saja bisa bilang seperti itu? Aku ditegur kepala sekolah karena nilaimu yang menurun sejak kita debut. Bagaimana jika kau tidak lulus babo!?" bentak Youngmin kesal hendak menjitak kepala dongsaengnya itu, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh Kwangmin dan malah menarik youngmin hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kwangmin! Turuti kata kata ku…" omelannya terhenti saat bibir tebal dongsaengnya menerkam bibirnya, emosi yang tadinya menggebu sekarang hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan rasa nyaman dan lembut. Jemari besar Kwangmin mengelus rambut Youngmin pelan hingga membuat namja cantik itu terjatuh dalam kelembutan yang diberikan namjachingu-nya itu.

"baiklah jika begitu.. bagaimana jika kau yang mengajariku?" jemari yang tadinya mengelus rambutnya kini perlahan turun dan masuk kedalam kaos orange yang dipakai Youngmin lalu mengelus perut datar itu perlahan. Bibir Kwangmin telah menempel di perpotongan lehernya tanpa sepengetahuan Youngmin ia menjilatnya. Namja cantik itu menggelinjang dengan perbuatan dongsaengnya.

"bagaimana.. hyung.. kau mau mengajariku..?" Kwangmin mengeluarkan smirknya yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Youngmin yang hanya mendesah akibat sentuhan benda lunak itu pada lehernya. "hhh.. jangan bercanda kwang.. ahhh" desah Youngmin yang lehernya mulai dihisap kuat sementara didalam kaosnya jemari Kwangmin telah mengelus-elus nipple imutnya membuat dirinya semakin Horny.

"ayo.. ajari aku chagiya~" tingkah Kwangmin makin menjadi ,mengulum daun telinga Youngmin dan berbisik disela-sela kulumannya, namun Youngmin mengingat niatnya yang ingin menyuruh Kwangmin belajar segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari pangkuan Kwangmin.

"ayo kemari, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" youngmin mencubit lengan kwangmin dan membawanya naik kekamar (read : Kamar JeonYoungKwang.) "ahh hyung sakit babo.. babo sakit!" rintih Kwangmin yang lengannya masih saja dicubiti Youngmin, sedangkan namja pirang itu memilah milah buku Kwangmin yang ia kira nilainya terbawah seperti : matematika, bahasa inggris dan Komputer.

"kau berani mengataiku babo! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Youngmin mendorong Kwangmin ke atas kasur dengan kasarnya sedang kan ia menaruh buku yang telah diambilnya keatas meja bundar dikamar itu. Jemarinya membuka halaman per halaman melihat tulisan dan nilai nilai Kwangmin yang hanya pas-pas-an. Youngmin menggaruk kepalanya menyadari bahwa dongsaengnya sama sekali tidak ada nilai yang diatas rata-rata, sementara Youngmin sibuk dengan memeriksa buku-bukunya, Kwangmin menampilkan Smirk yang kelihatannya sangat Evil seperti srigala ingin memakan gadis berkerudung merah dalam dongeng terkenal anak-anak.

"Hyunseong hyung aku lelah, aku akan tidur dikamar kami jaa.." Ucap salah satu member sedikit berteriak untuk namjachingunya yang dipanggil Hyunseong,namja yang sekamar dengan Jo Twins sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar itu dengan lunglai-nya, ia baru saja pulang setelah rekaman acara tv. "nee.. jeongie baby, kau istirahatlah.." Hyunseong segera menghampiri namjachingu yang dipanggilnya Jeongie baby alias Jeongmin sambil membawa segelas air mineral dan tablet berwarna orange ditangannya. Jeongmin yang menyadari namja itu menghampirinya, segera menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah tangga.

"aigooo.. lihatlah wajah lelah ini.." Hyunseong menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi plum Jeongmin ,mendongakkan wajah cantik itu agar menatapnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Jeongmin hanya tersenyum seperti mengisyaratkan 'aku tidak apa-apa hyung'. Jeongmin lalu memeluk hyunseong dan tiba-tiba badannya memanas dan nafasnya mulai berat dan ter-engah-engah. Hyunseong yang menyadarinya segera mendudukan jeongmin di anak tangga tersebut diikuti dirinya.

"Hhhyung.. dingin.." Hyunseong segera melepas sweaternya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Jeongmin yang bergetar kedinginan. Melihat itu Hyunseong segera memakan obat yang dibawanya beserta air setelah itu mencium bibir Jeongmin untuk menyalurkan obat itu untuk Jeongmin.

Glup~

Jeongmin menelannya perlahan, obatnya yang tidak terlau kecil dan juga tidak terlalu besar mengalir bersama air melewati kerongkongannya, hangat dan manis karena Hyunseong mengulum bibir bawahnya lembut, setelahnya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena kesadarannya menghilang.

"Jeongminnie.. baby.. astaga tubuhnya panas sekali!" gumam Hyunseong pelan menempelkan tangannya di kening jeongmin dan mendapati kening itu panas seperti api yang membakar kulit tangannya. Diluar cukup dingin dan mendung walau hari masih siang dan angin sangat kencang hari ini hingga menyebarkan penyakit, apalagi namja didekapannya kini kurang tidur dan istirahat tak aneh jika demam dan masuk angin. Hyunseong mengangkat tubuh Jeongmin Bridal style menuju kamar namja tersebut, tapi..

"Kwangmin! Apa-apaan ini! Masa nilaimu tidak ada yang diatas rata-rata!?" ia melihat Youngmin marah-marah dan berteriak dengan lengkingan yang lumayan memekakkan telinga sehingga orang didekatnya harus menutup telinganya agar tidak rusak.

"Youngmin-ah pelankan suaramu.." ucap Hyunseong setelahnya, ia-pun berjalan membawa Jeongmin masuk kedalam kamarnya karena ia tahu kamarnya itu tempat yang aman saat ini untuk Jeongminnya istirahat.

Trrrtttrtrttrtt~

"Yoboseyo? Ah hyung ada apa?" Hyunseong mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan seseorang yang tak lain adalah leader mereka setelah merebahkan Jeongmin diatas kasurnya. "_apakah Jeongminnie sudah sampai rumah? Dia tidak enak badan, kau rawat dia ya, beri dia makanan karena sejak pagi tadi ia belum memakan apa-apa.. aku mengandalkanmu, aku dan minwoo sepertinya pulang agak larut dan saat ini kami akan kerja lagi pay…" _ucap orang disebrang line sana panjang lebar dan tidak memberikan kesempatan Hyunseong untuk bicara. "cih, tentu saja aku akan menjaganya.. dia kan namjachingu-ku . ya kan baby?" Hyunseong menggetok kepalanya sendiri karena bertanya pada orang yang sedang pingsan, ia sendiri sedang mengambil piyama dan baju hangatnya ,dan akhirnya ia harus berjuang mengganti pakaian Jeongmin, dan memberi namja itu kompres pada keningnya. "kau lapar baby? Bagaimana aku membuatkanmu bubur? Kutinggal dulu ya.. chu~" Hyunseong mengelus pipi Jeongmin dengan penuh sayang lalu mengecup dahinya sebelum ia melangkah kedapur.

"…" siiinggggg~ suara hening diantara dua namja yang rupanya memang bagai pinang dibelah dua(?)=.= sesekali salah satu diantaranya memperhatikan kegiatan yang lainnya. "aaahhh Hyung aku bosan! Kembalikan Laptop ku!" Kwangmin akan meraih benda putih diatas meja dekat Youngmin, namun sebelum berhasil meraihnya Youngmin sudah memukul tangannya dengan penggaris dan berhasil membuat namja itu meringis.

"ahh appoyo~ bisa tidak jangan memukulku terus? Cium kek!" omel Kwangmin berhasil membuat guratan kesal dikening Youngmin dan tak segan segan youngmin membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli namja berbeda umur enam menit lebih muda darinya. "ya! Jika begitu belajarlah yang benar dan tenang! Aku tidak mau mempunyai namja dan dongsaeng yang babo sepertimu! Ayo cepat kerjakan saja soal dariku." Final Youngmin lalu kembali kepada pekerjaan awalnya,'Chatting di dunia maya dengan i-pad-nya.' Sedikit membuat Kwangmin kesal.

"ck, bagaimana jika acara mengajar ini lebih menyenangkan huh!? Aku benar-benar bosan chagi~" Kwangmin menusuk nusuk-kan pensil yang dipegangnya pada pipi Youngmin dan lagi-lagi membuat namja blonde itu memelototkan matanya yang bulat seakan ingin memakan namja dihadapannya, namun melihat namja itu memang terlihat sangat bosan, ia memutar otaknya mencari cara agar acara belajar ini menjadi menyenangkan.

"geuraeyo~ bagaimana jika kita kuis?" Kwangmin mendongak dan sepertinya tertarik dengan ucapan Youngmin. "aku dan kau saling melempar pertanyaan dan jika salah atau tidak bisa menjawab akan mendapat hukuman." Kwangmin menambahkan dengan senyum penuh smirk. Youngmin mengangguk setuju tanpa memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan Kwangmin karena dia pikir pasti Kwangminlah yang akan selalu kalah darinya.

"baiklah silakan tuan pintar yang pertama mulai?" Youngmin mengangguk sementara Kwangmin memperhatikan Youngmin dengan santai. "emm baiklah pertanyaan pertama bahasa inggris.. kalimat simple present dari kata 'aku adalah seorang pelajar sma' hehe.." Kwangmin mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Youngmin yang terlampau aneh dan mungkin mudah, sedangkan Youngmin hanya terkekeh menyadari pertanyaannya.. entah mengapa membuatnya jadi malu==.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau meremehkanku huh!?" Kwangmin menjadi kesal setelah menyimpulkan bahwa namja blonde dihadapannya telah meremehkannya dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan anak TK juga bisa menjawabnya. "eh? Bukan begitu maksudku.. pokoknya jawab saja, apa kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" kini Youngmin telah meremehkannya, 'oke Jo Kwangmin ini adalah waktunya menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya..' batin Kwangmin kesal.

"Youngmin is my Beautiful Uke!" jawab Kwangmin lantang. Sekali lagi guratan kesal muncul didahi Youngmin yang mulus. "Kwangmin dongsaeng hyung yang paling babo.. kalimatnya itu 'aku adalah seorang pelajar sma' kau tidak dengar huh!?" Kwangmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum meremehkan kearah Youngmin. "huh! Seorang namja blonde yang tak lebih pintar dariku memberikan pertanyaan seperti anak TK!" Kwangmin berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah Youngmin sementara setelah itu Youngmin nyengir kuda.

"huh! Sudahlah.. I'm a High School Student puas!? Sekarang giliranku.." Kwangmin menggantungkan ucapannya, sementara Youngmin memilih diam untuk memperhatikan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Kwangmin. "bahasa inggrisnya bercinta?" Kwangmin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum nakal kearah Youngmin, melihat namja itu berblushing ria. "per.. pertanyaan.. ma.. macam ap.. apa itu?" youngmin berusaha menjauhi tatapan Kwangmin yang err.. seperti menggodanya dan diam menunggu jawaban darinya. "emh.. se.. se.. x.. sex..?" jawab Youngmin segugupnya dengan rona merah diwajahnya tak dapat disembunyikan dan parahnya lagi ia membayangkan saat saat Kwangmin membisikkan kata-kata mesra ditelinganya dengan suara berat nan menggoda lalu.. menghisap lehernya yang membuat desahan tak tertahankan lalu.. you know what Youngmin brain work Means.

"hem? Kau berpikir sampai kesana!? Hahaha.. segitunya kau ingin bercinta denganku? Salah, yang benar itu Make Love.. " Kwangmin ber-Smirk ria menyaksikkan Youngmin yang salah tingkah dan menunduk dalam. "dan jangan lupakan hukuman untukmu tuan pintar.." Kwangmin mendekati Youngmin dan menggenggam ujung kaos Youngmin dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari tubuh ramping namja blonde tersebut. Menjilat leher youngmin dan menghisapnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!?" Youngmin mengambil bantal dari atas kasur untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang Top Less dan memegangi bekas hisapan Kwangmin. "itu hukumanmu.. aku akan melepas satu persatu pakaianmu jika kau salah menjawab pertanyaanku dan.. errr little skinship. tidak berat kan, hahaha." Tawa Kwangmin yang tampak menyeramkan ditelinga Youngmin.

"kau curang! Sekarang gi.. giliranku, matematika.. 9x-7i 3(3x-7u) ayo jawab!" Youngmin memberikan soal dengan asal lalu dengan sedikit coret coret pada kertas Kwangmin lalu menjawab. "I love you.." singkat kata dari Kwangmin, Youngmin mengernyit bingung.. I love you? Apakah Kwangmin tidak bisa menjawab lalu ia menggombal? "yak! Jangan menggombal cepat jawab pertanyaannya babo!" sentak Youngmin tapi tetap dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"aku sudah menjawabnya hyung, jawabannya I love you.. cek sendiri nih!" Kwangmin memberikan kertas yang dipakainya coret coret tadi pada Youngmin.

9x-7i 3(3x-7u)

9x-7i 9x-21u

-7i -21u

7i 21u

I 3u

"I love you dari mananya? Kau babo ya!" Kwangmin memutar matanya malas. "coba perhatikan pernyataan yang ini.." Kwangmin menutup angka-angka empat baris atasnya dan menyisakan jawaban yang terakhir. "jika kita tulis di social network atau di akan memunculkan I + icon cinta + u dan artinya I love you.. masa tuan pintar ini tidak mengerti hahaha.." ejekkan Kwangmin telak menusuk tepat di kepalanya, dan membuatnya tambah malu.

"ba.. baiklah kau benar, I love you too~" jawab Youngmin. Kwangmin menunjuk pipi kanannya mengisyaratkan namja blonde itu untuk menciumnya, tanpa basa basi Youngmin memajukan wajahnya sementara Kwangmin menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Nyutt~ "adaw adaw adaw.. hyung sakit!" namun bukannya sebuah ciuman yang mendarat dipipinya, melainkan sebuah cubitan.

"giliranku.. |x-5| |x+1| ayo giliran Hyung yang jawab, ini sifat segitiga abc ya.. ini mudah kan bagimu" Kwangmin tersenyum penuh arti, namun yang jelas Youngmin tidak mau kalah di mata pelajaran kesukaannya. Dengan semangat Youngmin mencoret kertas untuk mencari jawabannya, tak berapa lama Youngmin menyelesaikannya.

|x-5| |x+1|

|x-5|2 |x+1|2

(x-5)2 (x+1)2

X2-10x+25 x2+2x+1

-10x+25 1-25

-12x -24

12 24x = 24/12 = 2

"nah, bagaimana? Itu jawabanku.. hehe" Kwangmin mengangkat kedua jempolnya mengisyaratkan jawaban Youngmin yang sempurna tanpa lecet(?). "kau memang si tuan pintar.." Youngmin cemberut tidak suka dengan yang barusan ia dengar. "bisakah kau jangan memanggilku 'si tuan pintar?' aku.. begini karena aku ingin kau bangga memilikiku.." lagi-lagi Youngmin menampakkan rona merahnya, Kwangmin mengelus pipi youngmin lalu mengecupnya. "hyung bagaimanapun kamu, aku tetap mencintaimu.. nah sekarang kembali ke soal yang ketiga, silakan chagi~"

"baiklah~ pengetahuan komputer. Sebutkan apa yang dimaksud secondary storage beserta contohnya.." kini Youngmin mengira Kwangmin akan sulit menjawabnya. "huh! Itu mudah, secondary storage adalah tempat penyimpanan data kedua yang dapat dipakai dan dibawa kemana saja contohnya Harddisk, Flashdisk, CD-R, CD-Rom, RAM dan memory ponsel." Jawaban mantap dari Kwangmin yang tanpa cela, membuat keringat dingin pada dahi-nya mengalir, bagaimana bisa dongsaengnya yang tergolong pintar ini hanya mempunyai nilai pas-pas-an seperti itu?

"giliranmu.. aku heran padamu Kwang.. ckck. Kenapa nilaimu jelek begitu jika kau sama pintarnya denganku" Kwangmin tampak berfikir. "ahh.. aku tidak peduli itu, yang penting kau senang. ini saja, dasar yang seharusnya sudah kau ketahui, apa singkatan dari RAM dan ROM serta kegunaannya." Youngmin terkekeh jawabannya sangat mudah.

RAM yaitu Random Access Memory adalah sebuah Hardware yang terpasang pada slot Motherboard yang berguna untuk menyimpan data sementara saat program tertentu dijalankan.

ROM yaitu Read Only Memory adalah sebuah Hardware seperti RAM tapi, berguna hanya untuk membaca data saat dijalankan saja.

"wuoo sugooiii ne~ hyung kau memang hebat, tapi sayang, jika saja kau salah aku akan menyuruhmu melepas celanamu hehehe~" sontak setelah bicara seperti itu Kwangmin mendapat lemparan bantal dan guling tepat kearahnya, setelah itu akhirnya Jo Twins perang bantal hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Youngmin-ah Kwangmin-ah ayo makan malam!" teriak orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah hyunseong. "ne Hyung!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hyung.. aku lelah.." seorang namja mungil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu namja yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas- kertas yang dipegangnya. "hem, istirahatlah sebentar lagi kita pulang ke dorm setelah manajer hyung selesai urusannya dgn CEO.." jawab namja itu dengan masih berkutat dengan err.. kertas?

"hyung.. cium aku.." namja mungil itu mengusap-usap kan pipinya pada lengan kekar namja tersebut, tanpa perlu namja mungil itu membuka mulutnya lagi.. sebuah kecupan telah mendarat lembut dipipinya.

"hyung.. kurang.." namja mungil itu menarik kerah kemeja namjachingunya itu hingga menatapnya. Bibirnya mem-pout. "aaa~ arayo arayo.. minwoo-ya" namja itu menjilat permukaan bibir namja bernama minwoo, pelan mengulum bibir tipis itu.

"sudah kan?" namja itu beralih pada kertas itu lagi membuat minwoo sangat kesal. "Donghyun hyung! Pacaranlah dengan kertas-kertas itu! Jangan pedulikan aku." Minwoo akhirnya keluar dari mobil van mereka, meninggalkan Donghyun yang melongo mendapat bentakkan. "ya! Minwoo-ya!" Donghyun mengejar minwoo yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"kenapa kau sensitive sekali?" Donghyun menyeret Minwoo masuk kedalam sebuah celah sempit disamping sebuah toko yang tak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Lengan kekarnya mencengkram kedua tangan minwoo kedinding, karena sempitnya.. tubuh mereka menempel pasti.

"habis.. kau lebih senang memperhatikan kertas tersebut daripada aku, aku cemburu hyung.. padahal kita sudah berduaan di mobil van itu.. tidak ada manajer hyung, SeongJeong hyung juga Jo Twins.." minwoo menundukkan wajahnya karena malu menatap mata donghyun secara langsung, melihat leher putih Minwoo, Donghyun tergoda untuk menjilat dan menghisapnya.

"ahh.. hyung! Aku marah padamu! Uhmm.. mh" sebelum menyelesaikan protesnya, bibir Minwoo sudah dibungkam dengan kasarnya hingga bibir bawahnya tergigit oleh donghyun. "ukhhhh.. ahhhh.." donghyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tak membiarkan minwoo mengambil nafas karena libidonya sedang memuncak saat ini.

"ini yang kau mau kan chagi~" goda Donghyun sambil mengecupi leher minwoo. "ahh hyung, jangan.." minwoo menggelinjang kegelian saat benda basah dan lunak itu menjelajahi kulitnya, jemari kokoh itu membuka kancing kemeja minwoo satu-persatu.

"chakkaman hyung.. jangan disini.."

"jeongie baby.. apa yang kau rasakan?" Hyunseong menghentikan aktifitas mengelus pipi Jeongmin saat namja cantik itu membuka matanya dengan nafas yang masih memburu dan mata yang sayu. "kau mau kusuapi bubur baby? Aku sudah membuatkanmu tadi.." Jeongmin berusaha untuk duduk dengan dibantu Hyunseong lalu tersenyum lemah sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"aigoo baby~ kau sangat membuatku khawatir, tadi pagi mengapa langsung pergi dan tidak memakan sarapanmu? Lihat hasilnya kau langsung lemah.." Hyunseong menyuapi sesendok bubur hangat ke mulut Jeongmin, setelah mengunyah sedikit, namja cantik itu sepertinya kesulitan menelan sehingga ia menyipitkan sebelah matanya menyadari tenggorokkannya sedikit nyeri saat menelan bubur itu.

"aku.. kenyang hyung. Aku ingin istirahat lagi… uhuk uhuk!" Jeongmin berbaring kembali dan memunggungi hyunseong, kini bibirnya mulai lebih memucat dari sebelumnya dan itu membuat namja tampan itu tampak semakin khawatir. Pasalnya Jeongmin, namja cantiknya belum pernah selemah ini saat demam, ia takut. Hyunseong menaruh mangkok buburnya dan naik kekasur lalu rebahan disamping jeongmin dan kini mereka berhadapan.

"baby.. kau baru makan sesendok, ayolah jangan membuatku lebih khawatir dari ini.." hyunseong menarik Jeongmin kepelukkannya dan menyandarkan kepala namja cantik itu kedadanya. "hyung.. uhuk.. aku kesulitan mengunyah dan menelan.. rasanya bubur itu tajam sekali.." nafas panas jeongmin terasa membakar dikulit Hyunseong. "ukh.. baby andai saja sakitmu berpindah padaku, aku lebih senang melihat kau sehat.. bagaimana jika kuhaluskan lagi hem?" jeongmin hanya mengangguk lemah. Tanpa perlu banyak membuang waktu, hyunseong mengambil kembali mangkok bubur itu dan memposisikan Jeongmin dipangkuannya yang duduk bersila ditengah kasur, lalu menyendokkan sesendok bubur kemulutnya sendiri. Mengunyahnya lalu mencium Jeongmin ,begitu terus sampai bubur dimangkok itu habis. Setelah itu hyunseong menyuruh Jeongmin meminum obatnya dan segelas air mineral dan juga akhirnya Jeongmin kembali tertidur. Kali ini namja tampan itu tidak mau pergi kemana-mana selain menemani namjachingunya tidur, maka dari itu Hyunseong hanya mengetuk pintu kamar jotwins dan meninggalkan notes untuk memanaskan makan malam mereka, setelah itu ia kembali kekamarnya dan ikut tertidur disamping namja cantik itu sambil memeluknya erat.

"get well soon baby, I love you.. chu~"

"ini pertama kalinya kita main Fastplay chagiya~ hehehe." Donghyung memakaikan kemeja minwoo, sementara namja mungil itu mengancingkan celana Donghyun hingga mereka berdua kembali memakai pakaian mereka lengkap seperti semula, dan setelah itu manajer mereka datang dan segera mengantar kedua member sekaligus dongsaeng asuhannya kembali ke dorm.

"kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Jeongminnie, Hyunseong dan Twins ya hari ini." Donghyun segera menarik Minwoo masuk kedalam Dorm setelah berpamitan pada manajer hyung mereka dan mendapati member twins sedang asik suap-suap ria.

"hey YoungKwang! Mana yang lain?" minwo bergabung disamping Youngmin dan mencomot pasta Youngmin setelahnya mendapat omelan dari namja blonde itu. "ya! Jangan memakan pasta milikku seenaknya pendek!" bentak Youngmin membangkitkan jiwa jail Minwoo yang senang menggoda older twins ini. "daripada jangkung tiang listrik sepertimu!" balas minwoo kembali mencomot pastanya lagi dan langsung brb menyusul donghyun yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka dimana SeongJeong couple berada.

"wahhh Hyunseong hyung tertidur dengan Jeongminnie hyung, manisnya :3 " minwoo mengikuti donghyun mengintip kedalam kamar, sepertinya donghyun tidak ingin mengganggu saeng-nya yang dua itu maka, ia menutup pintunya pelan dan menarik minwoo lagi masuk kedalam kamar Jo Twins.

"kami pinjam kamar! Ini selimut dan bantal untuk kalian berdua.." donghyun melempar selimut dan bantal kearah twins yang sedang menonton tv saat itu. "ya yak! Kau menyuruh kami tidur diluar hyung? Aisshhh jinjja!" jawab keduanya bersamaan dan kalimat yang sama, namun setelah itu mereka terkekeh.

"Hyung ayo tidur.." Kwangmin menyelimuti tubuh Youngmin dan dirinya sendiri dengan selimut. Youngmin mematikan tv. "Kwang matikan lampunya." Akhirnya Kwangmin berdiri dan mematikan semua lampu di dorm, memastikan pintu terkunci dan kembali lagi berbaring di karpet dengan Youngmin yang sepertinya tidur lebih dulu. "Hyung tega sekali kau tidur lebih dulu.." Kwangmin menggelitik pinggang Youngmin. "Kwangie, geli! Baiklah baiklah.. kajja tidur." Youngmin memeluk Kwangmin, yang membuat namja blonde tersebut mendapat kecupan manis dikeningnya.

"Good Night.."

++++++++++END++++++++++

#bow

Wonnie^^;;;


End file.
